Caps Locks
'Caps Locks '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Cap * Goof and Crabby Appearances *Binky *Lumpy *Handy *Lifty and Shifty *Savaughn *Otus Plot Cap wanders around town, looking for a job. He sees Binky holding auditions to find a sidekick. Cap signs up and the first thing Binky does is tell him to put on a mask. Sadly, none of the masks fit over Cap's face due to the shape of his head. So Binky rejects him. With his head down, Cap leaves. He sees a pair of keys on the ground belonging to Lumpy, who has locked himself out of his house. With the keys in his hand, Cap unlocks the door, and Lumpy applauds him. This inspires Cap to get a job as a locksmith. Cap goes about performing his duties. He first helps Handy unlock his car door. Handy happily gets into the driver seat, but is unable to drive and crashes into a streetlight. Next, he unlocks the door to a bank and helps Lifty and Shifty break in. Thankfully, police officers Savaughn and Otus arrive to stop them. Crabby, who is inside the police car with Goof, asks Cap to unlock the door. He does so and the handcuffed duo make a run for it. Once Goof and Crabby lose track of the cops, they attempt to separate themselves. Cap comes along and offers to help unlock their cuffs. He tries using one key to unlock Goof's cuff, but it doesn't fit the keyhole. Cap doesn't recognize this and keeps trying to push the key in, soon missing the hole and piercing the key through Goof's arm. Twisting the key, he eventually severs Goof's hand. It turns out Cap severed the hand that wasn't attached to the cuff. Furious, Crabby shoves Goof aside and orders Cap to unlock his cuff instead. The same mistake occurs and Crabby's pincer is severed. Since none of his keys appear to work, Cap thinks of using the pincer to cut their handcuff chains. His vision problems once again take effect and he ends up cutting Crabby's eyestalks. A now blind Crabby runs off aimlessly, dragging along Goof, who has succumbed to blood loss. Cap chases after them. He grabs Goof's tail, causing Crabby to trip. A police car flattens him and then backs up. Savaughn comes out of the car to thank Cap for apprehending the runaway convicts. He awards Cap by placing a policeman cap on his head. Later, Cap marches across a prison hallway. He sends a badly beaten Lifty and Shifty into their cells and then attempts to lock their door shut. After missing the keyhole a few times, he finally succeeds. Moral "''Failure is the key to success." Deaths #Handy crashes into a streetlight. #Goof bleeds to death after his hand is severed. #Crabby is ran over. Injuries #Goof and Crabby's hands are severed by Cap. #Crabby's eyestalks are cut off. #Lifty and Shifty were beaten up by Savaughn and Otus (offscreen). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes